


To The Future Mr And Mrs MacGyver

by JamieFletcher



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: Continuing on from the end of You Are My World, the next morning finds Mac and Riley planning to break the news of their engagement to their friends and celebrate. But the newly engaged couple find themselves making a slight change to their plans when a beloved figure from their lives returns...
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this may be the shortest chapter of the lot.

It was a bright sunny morning in LA. The time was 7:30 AM and Riley just woke up next to Mac who was still asleep. Riley looked around their bedroom to see their clothes on the floor. She then looks at Mac and smiles. Last night was special for them. It was their one year anniversary and they both enjoyed themselves during it but the biggest surprise of all was Mac proposing to Riley. She happily accepted his proposal and the two became engaged that night. Judging from how their clothes were left on the floor, Riley was reminded of how she and Mac ended the night making love to each other and she still couldn’t stop smiling because of it.

Riley kisses Mac on the cheek and gets out of bed. Not wearing anything, she opens her drawer and grabs one of her shirts and puts it on. She then tiptoes to the exit of their bedroom and leaves quietly, not wanting to wake up Mac. Riley heads to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of coffee. Once finished making it, she heads outside to the deck of their house and leans on the railings, holding her coffee and looking out to the city of LA. She takes a sip of her coffee and then breathes in the fresh air around her. It was peaceful and beautiful and Riley couldn’t help but enjoy it. Her attention then turns to her engagement ring on her finger. Another smile appeared on her face as by looking at her engagement ring, Riley knew she had a wonderful and bright future with Mac to look forward to. Mac then appears behind her, wearing his robe.

“Morning future Mrs MacGyver.” Mac says as he kisses Riley’s neck.

“I’m not a MacGyver yet but I appreciate you calling me that.” Riley responded, enjoying Mac affections of him kissing her neck with a smile. Mac then leans his head up and kisses her on the lips. He then stands next the railings, facing Riley.

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Mac says.

“So you should have. It was a special occasion.” Riley remarks.

“That it was.” Mac says. The two smile at each other before Mac continues.

“So, we’re gonna have to tell the team about us.” He tells her.

“I know.” Riley says.

“Just a heads up, Matty already knows.” Mac informs her.

“She does ? What am I saying, Matty seems to know everything about the team before anyone else does.” Riley jokes.

“Yeah, I had to tell her so I could go out and get the ring and ask both of your parents for their blessing while you were in Paris with the team a few days ago. She also helped me how to decide to propose to you.” Mac tells her.

“Wait, you got the ring and asked both my parents for their blessing while I was in Paris ?” Riley asked him.

“Yep. I had it all planned out. Just needed the perfect chance to do it when you weren’t around the Phoenix.” Mac says.

“Aw, babe. That’s very sweet and thoughtful of you.” Riley replies. She then puts her coffee on the floor and places her arms around Mac, kissing him on the lips.

“I was thinking we tell the team, get some drinks and food and celebrate here with them. What do you think, Riles ?” Mac asks her.

“I like that plan. I like that a lot.” Riley says before once again kissing Mac on the lips. The couple share a long kiss before hearing a voice behind them.

“What the hell is going on here ?!” the man says. Mac and Riley stop kissing after hearing the voice and turn their heads while they still hold each other.

“JACK ?!” They both shouted at the same time.

Continued in the final chapter.


	2. Two Celebrations For The Price Of One

Mac and Riley couldn’t believe what they were seeing with their eyes. Jack was standing right in front of them, alive and well after being away for a few years. Riley instantly ran to him and hugged Jack ever so tight. Out of everyone at the Phoenix team, she missed him the most. Jack happily accepted the hug, pleased to see his special girl but the hug wasn’t going to stop him from asking what he just saw. Riley stepped back to where Mac was and looked awkwardly. She and Mac didn’t expect to see Jack and while they were happy to see him, they knew they had a whole lot of explaining to do. Mac wanted to hug Jack as well but he thought it was best they get everything out of the way and explain to Jack before he does that. Mac wondered if Jack will hug him or punch his lights out after they explain what’s going on between him and Riley.

“Well ? You two going to explain yourselves ? Because I wasn’t expecting to come home after hunting down Kovac for years and finally killing the son of a bitch, only to see the two of you snogging each other’s faces off !” Jack says.

“Jack... I... we... have a lot to explain. A lot has happened while you were away.” Riley tells him.

“Well, I’ve got nowhere to be right now and I’m all ears. Fire away.” Jack informs them, crossing his arms.

“Ok. Not too long after you left and Desi joined us, Phoenix was attacked by Elliot Mason; a bomber who had a grudge against Mac and his father. Mason had Charlie trapped in a booby-trapped elevator. Mason gave Mac a choice; save Charlie or allow a hundred of innocent people to die from another bomb. Charlie sacrificed himself so Mac didn’t have to make that choice. Because Mason got inside Phoenix, Phoenix was compromised and shut down.” Riley tells him. Jack looks at Mac, who nods at him. Jack closes his eyes in disbelief and sadness after hearing about Charlie’s death.

“What else ?” Jack asks in a sad and deep voice.

“Everyone went their separate ways for 18 months. Mac and Desi dated for a while...” Riley adds before Jack interrupts her.

“Hold on, you dated Desi ?” Jack asks, looking at Mac.

“Yes.” Mac admits.

“Oh sweet Jesus...” Jack says, putting his hands over his face. Mac thought Jack was criticising him by doing that and he couldn’t blame him. Mac’s relationship with Desi had DISASTER written all over it in big capital letters and was doomed from the start. It wasn’t real love but what he has with Riley was and Mac hoped Jack will see that they are in love.

“Ok, what happened next ?” Jack asks.

“Phoenix was eventually bought by Russ Taylor; a ex MI6 agent, who now owns and runs everything at Phoenix. He brought us all back together and we faced a new threat. A organisation named Codex.” Riley says.

“Codex ? Who are they ?” Jack asks.

“They were a organisation that wanted to wipe one quarter of the earth’s population. My aunt Gwen was part of them. They used something called File 47 to do it, a plan that was supported by my mother.” Mac says.

“You have a aunt ?” Jack asks, taking in another surprise he didn’t see coming.

“Yes. Mac and his dad were captured by them once and in order to slow them down, James sacrificed himself. Me and Mac went rogue and joined Codex undercover to stop them. Mac’s aunt eventually helped us and she also sacrificed herself to stop Codex.” Riley tells him. Jack looks at Mac.

“Aw man. I am so sorry about your old man and aunt. I should have been here...” Jack says.

“No, it’s not your fault and you didn’t know, Jack.” I thought I was alone after they died but I wasn’t. I had Riley and the others around me.” Mac says, trying to reassure Jack.

“Ok, what about the two of you ? What is this ?” Jack asks, pointing his finger at them.

“Well, Mac and Desi we’re dating again for a while when Phoenix was reinstated. During that time, I realised that I had feelings for Mac. He and Desi eventually broke up and a few months after that, we admitted to each other that we had feelings for each other.” Riley admits.

“It’s true. I realised I had feelings for Riles a while ago but she was dating Aubrey...” Mac says before Jack interrupts him.

“Aubrey ? What happened to Billy ?” Jack asks.

“He was cheating on me, so I ended it with him.” Riley admits.

“That cheating son of a...” Jack says before Mac calms him down.

“Jack, you’re missing the point. Riley dated Aubrey and I was jealous. I thought by getting back with Desi, my feelings for Riley would go away but they didn’t and dating Desi was a huge mistake. I just didn’t realise until later on. Aubrey found out about our jobs and dumped Riley, who moved in with me because she couldn’t live in her apartment with Aubrey anymore. We eventually admitted our feelings and we got together. This is real, Jack. I love her.” Mac admits, to which Riley smiles after hearing him say that. Jack was going to let them continue but he notices something on Riley’s finger.

“Ri, what’s that on your finger ?” Jack asks. Riley lifts her finger up, showing her engagement ring with a nervous smile. Jack eyes opened wide open after seeing the ring.

“And when did this happen ?!” Jack asks.

“Last night.” Riley tells him.

“LAST NIGHT ?!” Jack shouts.

“Yes it was our one year anniversary of being together and I wanted to propose to her. I did and we’re now... engaged.” Mac admits. Jack takes in everything he has been told. He missed out on a whole of lot. Mac lost his father, his aunt, Charlie, etc. It was a lot to take in. Jack eventually speaks after taking it all in. He looks at Riley.

“You really love him ?” Jack asks her.

“Yes.” Riley says. Jack nods at her answer.

“Jack, we really hope you can understand and not be mad at us.” Riley adds. Jack looks at them for a few seconds before he surprises them with his response.

“Why would I be mad ? I’m actually really happy for ya !!” Jack shouts. Mac and Riley’s faces were stunned by Jack’s response.

“What ?! What about you over reacting to everything we just told you ?!” Riley says.

“Oh, yeah. All of that was a shock to me and I had to process it all but come on guys, you really think I didn’t notice the spark between the two of you when we were working together through the years ? Even I knew the chemistry between you two was on fire. I kinda hoped you would get together if I’m being honest.” Jack admits with a smile. Mac and Riley shake their heads but they couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Come on, group hug. Bring it in, the both of you !” Jack says, holding out his arms and offering them a hug. Mac and Riley hug Jack, with all three of them smiling. They eventually let go.

“So I’m guessing we’re going to celebrate ? Jack asks, eager to get in a cheery mood.

“Yes, we were going to tell the team today and offer them to come over and celebrate.” Mac says.

“I guess we can do two celebrations for the price of one. Bring everyone over, reveal that Jack is back and then reveal our engagement. We need to get some drinks and food.” Riley says.

“Good. While you’re doing that, is it ok that I crash in your spare room ? My new apartment won’t be ready for a few days and I’m beat.” Jack says.

“Yeah, sure.” Mac says.

“Thanks. Really happy for you two.” Jack says as he leaves to unpack and sleep in the spare room. Mac and Riley breathe a sigh of relief after going through all that. They put their foreheads together and smile, knowing everything is going to be all right. Riley picks up her cup of coffee and they both leave to get changed.

During the drive to downtown LA...

Mac and Riley are in their truck, discussing what they should get for the celebration and how they should tell the team about Jack and their engagement while Mac drives.

“Jack’s favourite whiskey. He loves that.” Mac says.

“Yes. I’ll make sure we get that. Writing that one down now.” Riley says, as she writes it in her list that she has in her hands.

“So, honestly. I wasn’t expecting Jack to be cool with everything. I didn’t see that coming but I’m glad he’s happy and ok with everything.” Mac admits.

“Yeah, me too.” Riley says.

“I actually thought he was going to punch me.” Mac says. Riley laughs.

“What ? It’s not funny.” Mac adds.

“It kinda is.” Riley says while still laughing. Mac cracks a smile.

“But I’m glad he didn’t. Don’t want him to ruin that cute face of yours and leave a mark.” She adds.

“Thanks.” Mac says.

“You’re welcome.” Riley says. The couple continue to smile as they head out to multiple shops in LA. They enter multiple shops, buying loads of drinks and food for the celebration tonight.

Later that evening at Mac and Riley’s place...

Matty, Bozer, Leanna and Russ arrive, wondering what is going on. Matty already suspects that Mac and Riley are engaged but she wasn’t expecting the other surprise that was in store.

“So, what’s with all the food and drinks ? What’s the special occasion ?” Bozer asks.

“Well the first thing to celebrate is that someone has returned.” Mac says.

“Who ?” Leanna asks. Jack enters from the spare room smartly dressed.

“Yours truly.” Jack says with a smile and pointing at himself.

“Hey, Jack !” Bozer says, with Matty and Leanna looking shocked and pleased. Jack hugs all three of them and introduces himself to Russ , who shakes his hand.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Jack.” Russ says.

“I’ve heard a bit about you as well.” Jack replies. The men smile as does everybody else. Mac and Riley look at each other, getting ready to make their announcement.

“Hold up. You said “the first thing to celebrate”. What’s the second thing ?” Bozer asks. Everyone looks at Mac and Riley. The couple look at each other and then the team.

“Well...” Riley says before lifting up her finger in the air, revealing her engagement ring. Everyone looks in shock, except for Matty and Jack as they already knew. They smile instead.

“No way !” Bozer says.

“Oh my God, you guys !” Leanna says. Bozer and Leanna walk over and hug the newly engaged couple. Russ follows and shakes their hands after, congratulating them. Mac and Riley hold each other as everyone gathers around them and look at Riley’s engagement ring. Mac and Riley explain how Mac planned his proposal and mentioned that Matty helped him. Everyone celebrates the news. Jack gets the drinks and food ready, with Bozer helping him. As everyone helps themselves to the drinks and food, Mac and Riley are watching their friends next to each other, holding a glass of champagne each in their hands.

“So, everything turned out ok.” Mac says.

“Yep. Tonight has been perfect.” Riley says.

“And we have our bright future ahead of us, Riles. I’m looking forward to it.” Mac says with a smile, looking at Riley.

“I feel the same way as well, Mac. I can’t wait.” Riley admits. The couple cling their champagne glasses together and then kiss each other on the lips. The future ahead was bright and exciting for the future Mr and Mrs MacGyver.

The end.


End file.
